


Wet & Hot

by nollebolle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, I'm sorry for writing this, M/M, Making Out, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Spit Kink, end me, i don't even know what to tag this as because it's so horrible, i wrote this in less than 30 minutes, klance, saliva, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nollebolle/pseuds/nollebolle
Summary: Lance and Keith are locked in the training room because of some issues with the castle system, I wonder what will happen?





	Wet & Hot

Lance looked at Keith, his mouth got hot and moist.   
They were locked in the training arena, the two of them, alone.  
Keith who was sweaty from the training session, looked at Lance with his usually pirecing eyes.  
Lance blushed and wiped drool off his lip, the saliva in his mouth was increasing rapidly, the sweaty Keith in front of him was making him feel weird.

  
"Lance are you alright?" Keith said and walked over  
Lance just nodded his head, afraid all the saliva would spill out if he opened his mouth now, there was too much of it for him to swallow it.  
"Lance open your mouth and say you're alright, so I can confirm it"  
"I'm fin-" his spit ran down from the corners of his mouth.  
"Lance.. don't tell me you're..?" Keith blushed, but if you looked closely you could see that a pool of saliva was also starting to form inside his mouth.  
"You're the same Keith!" Lance spat, literally spat. He looked down on his feet, embarrassed.

  
Keith moved closer and Lance looked up at him and looked into his eyes, Keith looked embarrassed as well, but also like he wanted something.  
"Keith.." Lance leaned closer, the saliva was now running in a stream down his chin, he couldn't hide it anymore. Keith tried wiping his own away, but it was no use, his mouth was just as flooded as Lance's.

  
They leaned closer to each other and their wet lips met, they kissed sloppily as their spit mixed and ran down like a waterfall onto the floor. "L-Lance-" Keith panted, they locked lips again, their tongues swirling through the sea of saliva.  
"Please Lance, no more, you're gonna make me-" Keith panted desperately, "let it happen", Lance whispered.  
Keith held Lance tightly as he felt his salivary gland being stimulated, he was close.  
A spray of water squirted out from Keith's mouth into Lance's, who moaned into the wet kiss. Lance were the one to release now, the stream of gleek sprayed into Keith's mouth. Their mouths lingered on each other for a short while before they pulled away, a string of spit hang between them, connecting them still.

"Hey guys Pidge finally fixed the system, sorry for locking you in here for so long-" Hunk barged into the training arena,   
"... oh my god", Hunk stared at them in pure shock, the two of them were standing in a pool of their spit all mixed together.

Hunk quickly ran off, yelling "PIDGE THE LLAMAS WE PICKED UP ON THAT WEIRD LLAMA PLANET, THAT WE NAMED AFTER LANCE AND KEITH, ARE GAY"

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope no one took this seriously, but i hope it made someone laugh???
> 
> in case anyone wonders how I even got the idea to write this; I was at a con with a friend, and we were talking about, if instead of boners, humans started to drool like crazy and when they came water just splashed out of their mouth, like really extreme gleeking. And so I started talking like I was doing some kind of dramatic reading on it, and ended up and saying "Keith was the most beautiful llama Lance had ever seen", and my friend just lost it and told me to write it.
> 
> again, i'm so fucking sorry.


End file.
